Turnabout Friendship
by Canary789
Summary: The story takes time at the last case on the Phoenix Wright : Trials and Tribulations. Phoenix and Edgeworth was trapped in the Hakazuki Temple after the earthquake, so they have to live in the temple together that night. As some accidents happened there, Phoenix just realized that he saw Edgeworth not only as his old friend, but something more precious than just a friend...


**TURNABOUT FRIENDSHIP**

It's about the day after Miles Edgeworth took his role as Iris' defense attorney. Phoenix decided to take his case all alone. However, it's not easy even for Phoenix Wright, the ace attorney, to handle a case in bad condition. After falling from the burnt bridge, having a heavy cold that made him passed out for a while, all he thought is how to save Maya Fey, and how to save Iris from the guilty verdict.

On the night before the 2nd trial, there was a heavy snow on that mountain. There was no way Phoenix can go back to his office.

" Hum… I don't know what should I do now…" Phoenix looked at all his evidences and the file case in his room, " Dahlia Halkthrone…. Why her again…. And Iris…."

" She's rather cute, isn't she?" suddenly a big figure appeared in front of him.

" GYAAA! GHOST!"

" GHOST? WHEREEE?" Sister Bikini screamed and panicked too.

" I mean…. (you, of course) Oh, sorry, I think it's just my imagination…"

" Oh, I see…. Thanks God it's not that GHOST…."

" What?" Phoenix almost scream again ," What do you mean by 'that GHOST'?"

" You know what? Actually, this Hazakura Temple is almost famous for the Occult Phenomena…." Sister Bikini whispered, "And the most famous one is the Snow Maiden…."

" A Snow Maiden…?" Suddenly Edgeworth appeared beside Phoenix.

" EDGEEYYY? Why you were here?" Phoenix jumped.

" You see, the weather is very bad outside. You don't want to ask me to go home in such weather, do you?" Edgeworth stared coldly.

" Of course no… I mean…. Why you are in my room?"

" …. " Edgeworth was rather blushing," I just…concern about your conditi… Oh no, I mean… I just want to tell Sister Bikini that my room is very cold and I wonder why…"

" Mr. Edgeworth, do you mind if I ask you why your face is rather red?" Sister Bikini asked.

" AH, it must be because of the weather! Let's just continue with your story. What is a Snow Maiden?" Edgewoth quickly changed the topic.

"(Is that really a connection between the weather and someone's face? People usually become pale when he's in the cold weather but Edgewoth is red, isn't he?)" Phoenix thought as he stared Edgeworth face.

" So, you know. Long time ago, there was a Miko who fell in love with a folklorist who came to study about this village's culture. Because of her love to the folklorist, she lost her pureness, and couldn't communicate with God anymore. The village then cursed by the God, so it was almost destroyed by the earthquake and the heavy snow. And not long time after that, the folklorist vanished. No one know what happened to the folklorist, but some believe that the folklorist was killed by the villagers because he has stole the miko's pureness which cause the disaster in the village…."

" Such tragic story…" Phoenix Murmured.

"And then… The Miko blamed herself for the disaster…and the murder of her lover… so he hung herself under the big tree near the entrance gate… And after that incident… her ghost sometimes appear on the heavy snow weather, and she like to kidnap some cool guys who resemble her lover… And you know, this afternoon there was an earthquake right? The heavy snow and the earthquake… just like those legend, isn't it? So, maybe she has found her victim…." Sister Bikini said with scary face as she pointed Edgeworth. " Mr. Edgeworth… you just said that your room is very cold, didn't you? Maybe it was a sgin that she want to take you with her…."

" (That remind me of the game story which Maya played in PS2….) " Phoenix thought. " Edgeworth… why you looked so pale now? You don't mean that you believe that story, do you?"

" Of course no! Today is very cold, so it's normal to have such a pale face"

"(And now he just said something that contradict to his testimony before)" Phoenix sweated.

" Anyway, that was just a legend, don't think it too much. How about taking a bath at the hot spring for a while? It will help you regain your condition. And as you take a bath, I will check your bedroom…" Sister Bikini said happily.

" How about it, Phoenix?" Edgeworth asked.

" I think I will pass. I have to study about this case so tomorrow I can handle the case well." Phoenix answered as he looked at his files.

Edgeworth grabbed Phoenix's arm, " You have to take a bath!"

" Why…?" Phoenix confused with Edgeworth's attitude.

" You just have an accident and your body haven't fully recovered yet. Think about your body first, I can tell you about the whole case. And I heard that the hot spring can cure some disease too, so you have to take the offer!"

" Oh…Ok…. (I forgot, he came here from Germany just because he concerned about me… I feel so lucky I have a good friend like him…)"

" I just thought that you was afraid of my story, ahaha, maybe it's just my imagination…"Sister Bikini chuckled, " Here is the kimono and the towel. You can borrow mine."

(So that's the main reason…) Phoenix sweated.

" Thank you very much, Sister. " Edgeworth bowed as he grabbed Phoenix's hand, " Phoenix, let's go"

" Ok….."

Hazakura Temple's hot spring is rather big. It located in the center of the temple. It has a roof and a big window, so everyone can enjoy the view of the forest too.

" HUWOOOH! It really feels great!" Phoenix shouted, " If only I wasn't with a guy on this tub…."

" I would prefer to have a bath alone, too" Edgeworth answered coldly.

"(But it's you who asked me to accompany you…)" Phoenix sweated, " (Anyway, I just consider… His white skin…his grey hair… his long eyelashes… He has grown into a cool guy… rather beautiful, I admit….)

" Hey, Wright…. Emm…I'm really sorry... This afternoon, I almost let Iris escaped…."

" I said it's OK, you still have the trauma, and I understand that. Anyway, Iris was back, wasn't she? So never mind about it!"

" But…."

" Edge, I was the one who have to apologize to you. If it not because of my accident, you wouldn't have to experience that trauma again… trapped in the darkness and the earthquake, you must be very scared!"

" Sorry…"

" Anyway, thank you for replacing me as an Attorney yesterday. If it weren't you, Iris must be have been had Guilty verdict." Phoenix smiled.

"….."

" Come on, cheer up, Edgey!"

" And about the Iris girl…" Edgeworth looked away," Is she your girlfriend?"

" Hm…." Phoenix looked at the window, " I don't know what to say, maybe yes… I just never thought to have a girlfriend at that time. But suddenly, that Dahlia, her twin sister, came and confessed to me… I was really happy that time…"

" I see…. She's so beautiful, no wonder you would crazy about her…"

" (But you are much beautiful than him, you know…)" Phoenix stared at Edgeworth, "(I never thought about having a girlfriend back then. I just want to meet you, that's all. Hey…did I just say he is beautiful? What am I thinking about?)"

" Wright…? Why your face is red? Is your cold become worse?"

" NO! NO! It's…. "

Suddenly there was an earthquake. Phoenix was really surprised.

" Edgeworth! Are you ok….." Before Phoenix could finish his word, Edgeworth has hugged him.

" …. Not again…." Edgeworth hissed.

" E….Edge~~~~" Phoenix panicked as he blushed," (what I should do now? Focus…stay cool, Phoenix! But his skin…it feels so smooth… and his body is so warm…. HEY! HEY! What am I thinking about? He's your old friend! Remember that Phoenix! And he is a GUY!)"

Phoenix hugged Edgeworth, " Don't worry, it's alright… I'm with you now, so everything will be okay…" (Darn! What am I just saying? And what the hell am I doing?)

The earthquake took about 10 minutes before it stopped.

" Finally it stopped…. Are you okay, Edge?"

"…."

" E…Edgey…? You are not passed out again right…..?"

" No…" Phoenix could see that Edgeworth is still shivering. " Sorry…"

Phoenix took a long breath and hugged Edgeworth more tightly, " It's okay …"

Suddenly Franziska broke the door. " MILES! Are you okay?"

" Franziska….?"

" (Er… Ms. Von Karma…. It's a bathroom…how could you enter the bathroom with such barbaric way like that…)" Phoenix sweated.

" Mr. WRIGHT! What have you done to my little brother!" Franziska whipped Phoenix.

Phoenix jumped, " Sorry, I will explain it…"

" Frazizka…it's not like what you think… I was just lost balance because of the earthquake and accidently I hugged him…." Edgeworth explained.

Franziska whipped Phoenix again," Then show me the evidence!"

" WHATT? OBJECTION!" Phoenix shouted.

Franziska whipped again, "Anyway, you were alright, right, Miles?" Franziska asked. She looked very worried.

" I'm okay, thank you…"

" Mr. Wright, are you okay?" Iris suddenly entered the bathroom, " GYAAAA!" Iris covered her eyes.

" Ah, Iris, sorry… We will take our clothes as soon as possible."

" Good for you then," Franziska said.

" Mmm…Ms Von Karma, would you go out from this room for a while? Unless you want to see our naked body…." Phoenix said.

Franziska whipped again, " IDIOT! Of course I will go out now!"

Phoenix and Edgworth were taking the kimono, which Sister Bikini has prepared before. That was a long silence between them. After dressed up, they heading back to their bedroom.

" Edge…. I'm sorry about what I have done before…." Phoenix broke the silence.

" Thank you for consoling me, Wright…."

Phoenix blushed crazily, " What?"

" Nothing… anyway, Good night" Edgeworth walked faster.

" Hold it, Edge!" Phoenix said.

" Mr. Edgeworth!" Sister Bikini blocked Edgeworth," Do you mind sharing your room with Mr. Wright tonight? Your heating room system seems broken and I can't fix it…"

"(This temple has a heating system? What kind of temple is it? How old is this temple?)" Phoenix sweated.

" It's okay." Edgeworth answered quickly.

" Ok then, I have prepared the extra futon in Mr. Wright's Room. Have a good rest…"

" Sister Bikini…about the Snow Maiden story back then…. It's a made up story isn't it?" Edgeworth asked.

Sister Bikini laughed," I don't know, it's just a legend. You don't have to worry, since Mr. Wright will accompany you this night. You will protect him, aren't you, Mr. Wright?"

" Me? Why do I have to protect him?"

" Because he is surely a cool guy. Just make sure the Snow Maiden won't kidnap him, ok?" Sister Bikini Laughed evilly.

"(That means I'm not cool at all. Thanks a lot… Well, at least I don't have to be afraid of the Snow Maiden…)"

As Edgeworth entered the room, he put his baggage beside his futon, on the edge of the room. " This room is too small for two people…"

Phoenix has already lied on his futon. " Edgerworth, mind if I ask you to turn of the light?"

" No problem," Edgeworth pushed the swich.

Phoenix chuckled, " You know, sleeping in the same room together like this remind me of those time, when we were having the summer camp together …"

" You mean the summer camp after that incident? The incident when all the students and even the teacher blamed you for stealing the money? "

Phoenix smiled, " Yeah, thanks to you, I can join the camp as well. And… did you remember what happen on the summer camp?"

" I don't really remember…" Edgeworth lied on his futon and faced Phoenix beside him, " If I'm not mistaken I was left behind the group because I wasn't really good at mountain climbing or something like that…"

" And you were lost, too. I was really worried back then…"

Edgeworth smiled, " And after that, you looked for me even at the heavy rain…"

" Yeah… Thanks to you, I had a flu after I found you."

" Haha. But you did enjoy the summer camp, right?" Edgeworth laughed.

" Yeah, I wonder… the night after I found you, I remembered I was having flu. But on the next morning, I was already recovered. It's really a miracle…"

Edgeworth blushed as he chuckled, " So it did really worked"

" It? What do you mean?"

" Nothing," Edgeworth grinned. " Anyway, how is your fever?"

" It much better than before. I bet tomorrow morning I have been recovered."

Edgeworth walked next to Phoenix and put his hand on Phoenix's forehead, " It seems that you still have a fever. Are you sure you can handle the trial tomorrow?"

" Of course I do… I have to save Iris… I believe she is innocent!"

" So, as I thought. You still love her…"

"…" Phoenix just kept silent and turned his face.

" Okay then," Edgeworth took a long breath, "I think I really have to do that again to take your cold…"

" What do you mean by 'again'?"

" You really don't remember what I have done back then, do you?" Edgeworth smiled as he moved closer to Phoenix and kissed him on his lips.

" EDGE?" Phoenix moved away, " What have you done? You know, kissing on lips means... "

" I just take your cold away with me, so you can save your loved one…" Edgeworth turned back, " Thanks for saving me when I was on the summer camp… and on my father's murder case. I was really happy back then… "

"Edge…"

" What am I thinking about? Maybe I just become weird because I just took your cold. Anyway, let's sleep…"

Phoenix ran and hugged Edgeworth from behind.

" Wright?"

" Edge… You know, I decide to become an Attorney just to meet you, because you have ignored me for long times. You also made me worried by saying that you choose death because you lost to me on the court back then…" Phoenix tighten his grip, " I really happy when you came back here just to visit me… And you know … " Phoenix whispered, " I love you most…"

Edgeworth blushed. " But you still dating Maya Fey, aren't you? And you seems had an interest with that Iris girl…"

Phoenix chuckled, " I treated Maya as my little sister, and so is she. Just like you and Franziska, we were just like brother and sister. Iris… she really is beautiful, but I love you more than anyone else…"

" Wright…" Edgeworth turned his head, as Phoenix stole another kiss from him.

" Sorry, Wright," Edgeworth broke the kiss," Let's pending this now. You will have a court tomorrow. I want to make sure that you have been recovered tomorrow morning."

" Geez, Edgeworth… Can't we really do this now?"

" Absolutely no! Now, just sleep. Remember your promise to Iris!"

" Okay…" Phoenix lied on his futon, "But I still have a favor, Edge…"

" What is it?"

" Could you… sleep next to me? Just this night, ok? I promised I won't do anything bad to you…"

Edgeworth took a long breath, " Okay… just don't do anything stupid to me, ok?" Edgeworth lied next to Phoenix carefully.

" Yey!" Phoenix hugged Edgeworth tighly.

" Hey! I said don't do anything stupid!"

" Hugging is not stupid, is it?" Phoenix grinned, " I just want to make sure… that I can stay with you, even for a while…"

" …" Edgeworth turned his face so Phoenix can't see his blushing face.

" Hey, Edge… After the court tomorrow… let's continue what we have done, okay?" Phoenix grinned.

" Idiot!"

THE END


End file.
